


"You're not the father!.....Maybe?"

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, Ghosts, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, PsychoGirlfriend!Tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	"You're not the father!.....Maybe?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" quello era il suono che riecheggiava per la Tower alle 5 del mattino, orario piuttosto insolito per un urlo del genere, come ben sappiamo alla Tower era ben più logico un altro tipo di urlo a quell'ora. Ehi non è colpa nostra se ci vive Stark.  
Tutti stavano dormendo con il loro partner o i partner improvvisati o gente che era finito per caso in camera sua "Ehi quello era il Capitano?" chiese Lance "Sì è dall'urlo direi che ha avuto delle brutte notizie, e dal fatto che Nat non sia in camera posso bene immaginare che tipo di notizie possa aver avuto il nostro dolce Capitan Rettitudine" rispose Clint e i due andarono in corridoio e seguirono la voce "Non può essere vero, non è possibile dimmi che non è possibile Nat" diceva Steve in preda alla disperazione "Non è possibile Rogers è un errore" , il soldato la guardò "Stai mentendo, dimmi la verità", la rossa storse la bocca "Non ti piacerà sentirlo, ma la tua scheda dice che è un effetto collaterale non è colpa mia se hai strani gusti almeno siamo sicuri che sia di Tony, no?" chiese Natasha "A proposito di questo..." iniziò Rogers e in quel momento arrivarono Clint e Lance nella stanza "Cosa è successo? Captain America diventerà la mammina d'America?" indagò Clint sbadigliando, Nat annuì "Sì, la nostra bandiera ha avuto un po' troppe aste ultimamente a quanto pare. Questo porterà a tante piccole bandierine, ma dobbiamo capire che tipo di bandierine saranno" commentò la spia "Te lo avevo detto che poteva rimanere incinto, mi devi quelle 100 sterline, inglesino" commentò Barton soddisfatto dell'aver vinto la scommessa.  
Steve si era rannicchiato a terra "Non lo direte a Tony, vero? Tony mi ucciderà se lo saprà, non deve sapere che l'ho tradito per davvero questa volta" commentò preoccupato "Spero non abbia sentito l'urlo".  
"Tranquillo gli ho versato tre night night nel drink della buonanotte almeno ce lo levavamo di torno" commentò Clint "Allora andiamo a fare colazione o dobbiamo stare qui a contemplarti? Puoi essere abbattuto anche davanti a dei biscotti" concluse.  
Il Capitano li guardò e si mosse "Allora quanto è grosso il danno?" chiese Natasha "Quante aste hanno issato la tua bandiera?" domandò, "abbastanza da poter fare una squadra di baseball?" rispose in tono ironico "Ma più che altro mi sono divertito a lungo con Bucky, è tornato un mesetto fa e abbiamo riallacciato i rapporti" spiegò "Spero che Tony si svegli il più tardi possibile non riuscirei a dargli la notizia".  
Tony arrivò in quel momento "Quale notizia?" domandò curioso, Steve cercò subito di nascondere la cosa "Nessuno ha detto notizia ho detto sfizio" sorrise "Ci sono queste ciambelline deliziose e sfiziosissime che ci ha preparato Clint per colazione, non vuoi provare le ciambelle, so quanto ti piacciano le cose dolci con il buco" infilò la faccia nella tazza di the per evitare altri imbarazzi. Stark era talmente assonnato che ignorò Steve e affondò i denti in una delle ciambelle "Barton non guardarmi e fammi il caffè colombiano con la Starkia" ordinò il miliardario. "Mi spiegate cos'è la Starkia?" chiese Lance perplesso "Semplicemente Stevia ma Stark è troppo egocentrico per permettere che il suo dolcificante si chiami come il suo ragazzo" rispose Natasha mettendone un po' nel suo the. Steve poi andò a dormire per cercare di dimenticare quella brutta giornata, non si era reso conto dei potenziali pericoli che questa decisione avrebbe potuto portare. Mentre stava nel letto a rifugiarsi nei suoi pensieri e all'improvviso di addormentò toccandosi la pancia. Sentì una voce familiare ma che non poteva essere possibile, aprì gli occhi e vide Peggy Carter, come era negli anni '40 "Stevie questo non me lo aspettavo da te, mi stai deludendo, come può l'uomo che amavo, l'uomo che stimavo e che vedevo come simbolo dell'America fare una cosa così ignobile, e poi con diversi uomini" continuò "Non è questo l'uomo che l'america ama, l'uomo il cui Scudo ha dato il nome ad un'organizzazione che salva il mondo e ora sei più patetico di una qualunque ragazzina abituata a prostituirsi che non sa di chi sia la sua prole" lo guardò "Deciditi a dire le cose come stanno oppure verrò ogni notte ad insultarti rimanendo pur sempre una signora di classe" lo ammonì. Steve si svegliò di soppiatto cercando di farsi forza. Nel mentre arrivò Bucky in cucina, ecco una di quelle cose che non dovrebbe accadere soprattutto se Tony non era a conoscenza della sua presenza alla Tower, il miliardario lo guardò con circospezione "Salve Barnes, qual buon vento ti porta alla Tower?" chiese incuriosito "Vari affari per lavoro con lo Shield; mi avevano detto che c'era qualche stanza libera qui alla Tower e quindi ne ho approfittato pensavo ti avessero avvisato" rispose perplesso "Da quando sei qui?" indagò più a fondo il padrone di caso "Ormai un mesetto" rispose il soldato "Non ho nessun problema, se non vi dispiace me ne vado in laboratorio, ora" concluse lo scienziato e si recò verso il laboratorio il dannato laboratorio dove Steve aveva fatto le analisi, analisi che non aveva neanche pensato di dover nascondere e fu così che si avvertì la catastrofe, un pezzo dopo l'altro il puzzle si formava, un puzzle che appeso al muro fece crollare e rompere la cornice che lo portava per le bugie troppo pesanti che tratteneva. Iron Man cercò di riflettere magari non erano di Steve quelle analisi, le guardò a fondo e capì che quei valori potevano essere solo di Steve, ma perchè non gli aveva detto nulla perchè glielo nascondeva aveva forse paura che lui non avrebbe voluto o forse lo aveva trardito? Non voleva precipitare subito quindi lasciò correre per quella notte. Steve convocò una riunione con tutti i presenti che abitavano in quel periodo alla Tower tranne Tony, lui era stato addormentato ancora una volta con non si sa cosa. "Allora il punto è questo, come saprete tutti dato che abbiamo la squadra gossip tra di noi, ho un problema di natura femminile, forse per scherzo del destino forse per uno scherzo di Howard che voleva divertirsi a mie spese prima o poi" sospirò "E quindi sapete tutti perchè io sia qui" continuò. Una voce si sentì dal fondo della sala "Io pensavo che fossimo qui per i progetti della Stark Tower o al massimo per una festa di compleanno, giusto che non c'entro nulla con la gravidanza del Capitano" disse un ragazzo allarmato. Lance rise "Tranquillo Fitz torna a giocare con le provette e sappiamo tutti che non hai fatto niente" gli rispose "Ma se ti servisse una tecnologia di cammuffamento pancione per quello puoi chiedere pure non me la cavo male in quel campo" disse prima di andare via imbarazzato. Natasha si godeva la scena "Quindi mi stai dicendo che te li sei fatti tutti? Sicuro che non devo chiamare anche Banner e Thor, o forse Loki?" disse la rossa ironica mentre addentava una mela. "No sono solo qui abbiamo oltre Tony ovviamente anche Bucky, Clint, Scott Lang che non è qui e...." pensò " ...Anche Lance". Clint e Lance si guardarono "Aspetta anche tu ti sei divertito con lui, wow deve essere proprio caduto in basso se ha voluto te" dissero all'unisono. Natasha intanto stava ridendo quasi da perdere il fiato. L'inglese la guardò "Cosa ti devo dire Britain, America entrambi di nazione in cui si parla inglese, le bandiere hanno gli stessi colori, sono tutti e due alti grossi e con gli occhi azzurri, sono finito nel letto sbagliato ma non me ne pento" disse sorseggiando una tazza di the. "Quindi ora cosa faremo una comune per crescere i gemelli senza sapere chi sia davvero il colpevole?" Chiese Barton. Sfortunatamente per loro in quel momento Tony non dormiva ma stava ascoltando tutto in un angolo, aspettava solo il momento più propizio per poter entrare. Ascoltò tutto il discorso, Steve alla domanda provocatoria di Clint non rispose. Non sapeva cosa rispondere. Gli altri uscirono dalla sua stanza tranne Rogers che rimase lì, Tony entrò con impeto e lo prese per il colletto "Non volevi che fossi la tua sposina e poi sei diventato la sposina di tutta la Tower? Ciò mi ferisce davvero" lo guardò negli occhi "Per questo non mi hai detto che Barnes sarebbe stato alla Tower? Per questo mi hai mentito sul succhiotto che palesemente ti è stato lasciato da Barton, ma la formica e l'inglesino, sei davvero caduto in basso, che fine a fatto il mio dolce soldatino di piombo che voleva una famiglia ma non in questo modo, dato che funzioni ora o mi dici chi è il vero padre e ti caccio, oppure mi dici chi è il vero padre mi sposi e cresco te e il bambino ma dovrai essere sempre mio, a mia disposizione ogni momento della tua vita, spera che sia mio il bambino...." , "In realtà i bambini" lo corressero Nat e Clint dall'altra stanza ".....spera che siano i nostri bambini e di nessun altro cuoricino di zucchero d'America, la mia mammina d'America!" continuò "Allora Steve chi è il padre?" 


End file.
